070516- More Time in the Limekid Light
geoselenicAdvent GA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:21 -- GA: eribus GA: hey hey GA: congrats on being alive dude AG: Oh.. Hellδ αgαiη Diδrthδlδmew.. I ηever truly left the reαlm δf the liviηg thδugh GA: i know! AG: Did yδu δηly pester me tδ sαy this theη? GA: no! of course not!! GA: i have many things to say to you :o AG: Aηd whαt wδuld thαt be? GA: first of all check out my video at youtube.com/watch?v=pretendthisisareallink GA: its a video of the nyarla fight! GA: i edited in some vines leiko put on her vine account too, for second views of the action :o AG: Viηes? Thδse thiηgs thαt hαηg frδm buildiηgs αηd fδliαge?? GA: no no! its like a website where you can post little 6 second videos GA: here ive got an account -- geoselenicAdvent GA links their vine account -- GA: (( its like a bunch of random comedy skits )) GA: (( except with magic sometimes )) GA: (( theres MILLIONS of them. this thing has been going for MILLENIA. )) GA: im pretty proud of it. AG: I'm... I αm ηδt δηe fδr αη αffiηity δf techηδlδgy I αm αfrαid... Perhαps αηδther iηdividuαl wδuld be mδre iηterested iη yδur.. Pαstime GA: fine T_T GA: you treat me like updog AG: I try tδ treαt everyδηe with the sαme level δf digηity AG: especiαlly tδ thδse thαt deserve it GA: how updog of you AG: Yδu keep sαyiηg thαt... Updδg? AG: Whαt is updδg? GA: not much, whats up with you? GA: B) AG: Well, i αm curreηtly iη resideηce δf the Orαcle, δf cδurse GA: fireworks blaze in the background. you hear people whoopin and hollerin. they're all proud. proud of me. limekid. GA: almost as proud as a henway AG: A heηwαy..? GA: i mean, a cluckbeastway GA: yeah AG: I αm ηδt certαiη whαt yδu αre referiηg tδδ.. GA: just a henway, man AG: whαt is α heηwαy?? GA: tsk tsk. didn't you learn grammar? it's what DOES a hen way. GA: and its about 4 pounds, i believe AG: ...? AG: I αm αfrαid yδu hαve tαkeη me fδr α lδss GA: | || GA: || | __ GA: have i now GA: its ok. GA: are you okay? GA: i think your friend just died AG: I'm.. I αm fiηe AG: I regret the lδss δf Aesδηα yes GA: well that's convincing GA: i liked him. :( GA: he was funny GA: it might not be respectful to put a snuff film featuring him as the main character on my youtube account AG: Nyαrlα wαs, well... I dδη't kηδw if I cδuld cδηsider him α gδδd frieηd δf miηe, we δηly met priδr tδ this gαme δη α busiηess veηture, α trαde wαs αll GA: oh right he was a businessman GA: or something GA: ripperoni :'( AG: He hαd very gδδd quαlities αbδut him, dδη't get me wrδηg GA: he was good at jokes :( AG: He put his ηubs where δηe dδes ηδt treαd AG: αηd wδke up α sleepiηg slitherbeαst GA: ?? in a butt? AG: .. Whαt? GA: was he a slytherin? AG: A whαt..? GA: that makes sense, i guess. GA: yknow like harry potter GA: harold potter in trollian AG: Agαiη, I keep my fδrtitude tδwαrds fαct iη kηδwledge AG: like time i wδuld hαve fδr reαdiηg frivelδus tαles AG: such mδckery GA: pshhhh GA: frivolous my butt GA: harryold potter is important literature GA: i mean magic is totally real GA: not THAT magic, but, like, other magic AG: At δηe pδiηt I wδuld hαve tδ disαgree thαt it wδuld ηδt be the cαse.. But this eηtire gαme hαs chαηged thiηgs GA: well i mean obviously magic is fake as shit GA: it's all just programming. video gamey magic. but still SORT of magic. AG: I guess the Orαcle hαs sδmethiηg like thαt, where iη she helped me δut with my... Well my very disαrmiηg situαtiδη GA: oh!! right, i heard about that GA: are you a cyborg now??????????? AG: They were just simple pαper AG: Uηtil i αlchemized them iηtδ sheet metαl GA: oh haha thats cool GA: dude you're a cyborg GA: thats friggin AWESOME AG: quite α bδther, αctuαlly... Aηd.. Nδ, I dδη't thiηk sδ GA: dude you're like robocop AG: ..? GA: he was a robot cop GA: a cyborg GA: and he was KICKASS GA: i think GA: ive never actually seen the movie GA: maybe he had laser eyes too? i dunno AG: Well... It isη't like these αrms αre α bδδη, they cαηηδt eveη lift mδre thαη α mαximum δf 7θ pδuηds I wαs tδld GA: oh just like real people arms if you're weak as heck AG: I αm lδδkiηg tδ get αη upgrαde δf sδrts... GA: you should make your arms turn into guns. or flamethrowers. AG: Nδ thαηk yδu GA: yes yes omg do that GA: upgrade your arms GA: thatd be so cool GA: you could have LASER HANDS GA: or 50 fingers! AG: I just wδuld prefer αrms thαt were uηder my δwη iηflueηce αηd dδ ηδt hαve tδ rely δη the Orαcle, thαt is αll... GA: does she control the arms? AG: Yes, well.. Pαrtiαlly, I cδηtrδl them yes, but if the Orαcle ever fαlls theη I αm reηdered αrmless δηce mδre GA: oh no! AG: αηd I wδuld prefer tδ ηδt type with my fαce αηymδre GA: you should get GHOST ARMS GA: or, get a headset GA: like sailor mercury's visor GA: i have a couple of those GA: they're friggin awesome AG: Just regulαr αrms will fit me just fiηe, I αctuαlly hαve cδηtiηgeηcy plαηs fδr such AG: Aηd I will be dδiηg sδme wδrk here sδδη δη thαt, ηew αrms GA: regular arms? GA: booooo GA: regular arms are boring GA: *i* have robot arms GA: they shoot LASERS AG: I just ηeed ηδrmαl, fuηctiδηiηg αrms... Nδthiηg fαηcy αt αll GA: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat GA: cmon man your arms could do so much more GA: like you could have FOUR arms GA: like machamp GA: or you could have 8 arms, and like, put them all down the front of your torso so you have arm nipples GA: like a dog AG: Its ηδt like I wδuld prefer just regulαr δld flesh αgαiη, I dδη't wαηt tδ be remiηded δf whαt wαs befδre αηd.. Aηd whαt I weηt thrδugh... But I hαve tαkeη α like tδ the feel δf steel.. I just ηeed sδmethiηg mδre prαcticαl, smδδther GA: if dogs had arms instead of nipples AG: Pleαse ηδ GA: yeah i getcha dude GA: does anyone on your team have high computers? GA: or high crafts? GA: they could probably help you make sweet new ones GA: or you could just do alchemy. but thats BORING. AG: Well I kηδw thαt Arty wαs prδficieηt with buildiηg thiηgs, he αctuαlly plαηηed tδ help me with gettiηg αrms befδre the Orαcle stepped iη GA: very nice of her to help, too! AG: αηd I hαve speηt mαηy sweeps crαftiηg my δwη fireαrms, tδ much fiηese GA: oooooooo gunman GA: ive got guns too GA: i probably shouldn't. i mean i have BOMBS and guns. i should not have bombs. nobody should be walking around with fuckin bombs. GA: except stink bombs GA: don't tell anyone i have stink bombs, though GA: i want it to be a surprise AG: ... Okαy, I uh AG: I guess i cαη keep thαt secret GA: lol thanks AG: But uh... Whαt sδrt δf guηs? GA: ooh all kindsa guns GA: mostly shotguns GA: but theres other ones too GA: shotguns, rifles, pistol guns, guns that shoot out guns, portal guns, hunting guns, gravity guns GA: i mean i collect a lot of stuff GA: so obviously i'd get a bunch of these things AG: Oh, well I δηly use pistδls.. Cδmpαct, yet sleek GA: people trade them away pretty easy once they've got better guns GA: nice AG: the very feel δf α ηice pistδl iη my hαηds is euphδriα GA: have you ever shot anybody? AG: Of cδurse GA: whoa holy shit AG: why else wδuld I hαve fireαrms if ηδt tδ prδtect myself? GA: hardcore, dude GA: damn GA: i mean GA: ive shot people too, i guess. and even myself AG: I've shδt myself αs well GA: hahah yeah its hard to not do. guns are dangerous AG: Lδαdiηg fireαrms with debris cαη be quite hαzαrdδus, but the impαct is glδriδus GA: also, i just helped someone butcher a corpse. so im not really in a place to talk when it comes to being hardcore GA: because that was pretty hardcore AG: shrαpηel keeps the bδηes iηtαct tδ α better degree, flαys the skiη αηd reηders the flesh, but keeps the bδηes tδgether. AG: Oh? AG: Well whδm wαs it GA: nah nevermind you're way more hardcore GA: oh it was nyarla GA: lorcan asked me to help GA: and i dunno she just killed her ex moirail so i thought maybe i should be nice to her GA: she didn't even stab me. she had to be distraught. AG: Of cδurse... I cαη't imαgiηe whαt she wδuld be gδiηg thrδugh GA: yeah :( GA: i tried to talk her out of killing him but... like... at that point it was really well within her right to revenge AG: Of cδurse AG: Althδugh eveη if their differeηces hαd beeη met... Well AG: Nyαrlα wδuld hαve still met his eηd AG: It wαs iηevitαble GA: yeah a lot of people wanted him dead GA: unfortunate, really AG: Tδ sδme degree I guess its better thαt the twδ δf them tδδk αt it theη αηyδηe else GA: it went surprisingly well! GA: i mean, yeah, he died, but he didn't take 3 other people down with him AG: Its αkiη tδ whαt mδtley justice we hαd bαck δη Alterηiα, giveη they were αlsδ gδds, but the pδiηt stαηds GA: pshhh GA: godhood means nothing here AG: It wαs iη Lδrcαη's right tδ eηαct her reveηge GA: i still think it was pretty ridiculous that things even escalated that far GA: but hey! i'm sure going forward this gives everyone even more reason to work together AG: Hδpefully... GA: if i see him in heck i'll tell him that people are sad he's dead. i bet he'd be happy to hear that GA: i'd show him the snuff film too GA: i mean i dunno maybe he'd want me to take it down, or add MORE airhorns GA: its his death. he gets to say how many airhorns get put in. GA: oh dude do you wanna see my other video? GA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ AG: Sδ yδu lδδk like the humαηs theη? GA: n-no AG: Aηd I ηever kηew yδu cδuld siηg... GA: thats nOT ME AG: Its ηδt hαlf bαd, αctuαlly GA: thank you AG: Yδu αηd Aαishα shδuld siηg duet sδmetime GA: uh GA: did you know we did? AG: Perhαps eveη I cαη get tδ use my lute GA: no its too late we already did that GA: youtube.com/watch?v=pretendthisisrealtoo GA: that's our song we did together GA: some anime shit or something idk GA: i'm the purple one AG: I prefer yδu αs this αwkwαrd humαη disguise AG: yδu shδuld keep with it GA: thats not me GA: thats rick astley GA: a good friend of hime AG: Are yδu certαiη it isη't yδu? GA: *mine GA: hmm GA: well GA: im not A HUNDRED percent certain GA: it could be me, i guess AG: Well perhαps it is yδu theη GA: yeah, probably GA: but as you can see i normally look more purple and tentacle-y! GA: you should subscribe to my youtube channel AG: Nδ thαηk yδu GA: :( GA: pls GA: sub 4 sub AG: I dδη't iηteηd δη creαtiηg αη αccδuηt GA: aww GA: but how are you gonna show everyone your cool guns? GA: you could make a channel about firing your guns and showing how you built them and which ones your favorite GA: and *i* would promo you sometime AG: Well puttiηg my guηs iη their fαces seem tδ wδrk fδr shδwiηg them δff GA: pshhhhh GA: alright fine GA: you wanna see my guns? AG: .... AG: ... Perhαps... -- geoselenicAdvent GA sends guns.png -- AG: Well GA: (( its a picture of limekid in a mirror flexing one of their arms )) AG: Thαts uh GA: (( theyre fucking ripped dude )) AG: ... GA: (( i heard limekid had an 8 pack )) GA: (( i heard limekid was shredded GA: )) AG: I well... GA: like what you see? ;) AG: Yδu αreη't hαlf bαd fδr α teηtαcled deαl mαker, ηδ GA: ;o nice GA: anyway heres my actual guns -- geoselenicAdvent GA sends guns.avi -- GA: (( its a video of limekid going over all of their various guns, showing them off )) AG: Hmm... GA: its on my youtube channel too but you don't LIKE my youtube channel AG: Nδt hαlf bαd AG: αηd I ηever sαid I didη't like it GA: ttthhhhhank you AG: Well Diδrthδlδmew, yδu αreη't αs hαlf bαd αs I first mαde yδu δut tδ be... Tδ uh, sαy the leαst AG: Fδr α terrδr GA: yay!! :D GA: you're not as half bad as what i thought also! GA: for a troll! AG: Sδ I've beeη tδld GA: lol you keep calling me diortholomew GA: whats your real name. baron von eribisimus? GA: hehehehehe GA: eributt GA: heeeeeheehehehehehe AG: I αm simply cαlliηg yδu whαt yδu sαid yδur ηαme wαs iη δur previδus cδηversαtiδη AG: αηd its just Eribus AG: Eribus Mδirαi AG: thαt is it GA: moirail? AG: Err, ηδ AG: Mδirαi GA: alright eribisimus moirail whatever you say lol AG: ... GA: http://i.imgur.com/24eJlGS.gif GA: gpoy AG: Agαiη... I αm ηδt fαmiliαr with yδur.. Humδr... GA: hey did you know it says gullible on the tag of your shirt AG: I hαve ηδ tαgs δη my shirt, whαt α prepδsterδus stαtemeηt GA: not the shirt you're wearing GA: it also says gullible on your elbow GA: lolololol AG: Nδ it dδes ηδt GA: heeheeheeheehee GA: got you!! GA: :D AG: .... AG: I wδuld hαte tδ αsk this, αηd uh.. Especiαlly tδ α terrδr.. But AG: Is there α wαy, thαt uh, yδu wδuld be persuαded tδ depαrt with α guη δr twδ? GA: yeah ok thats not racist or anything im not even at all hurt T_T GA: huh? oh, sure dude GA: why? AG: Just fδr the ηeed tδ further my δwη cδllectiδη, δf cδurse.. Nδthiηg wrδηg with thαt GA: oh!! i TOTALLY understand that GA: i gotta catch em all too GA: how much money you got? GA: i mean id give them to you for free but im not sure i'm like. well. ok. horrorterrors are all ABOUT contracts, yknow? AG: I αm ηδt αbδut tδ dδ α cδηtrαct... Especiαlly δηly fδr α guη δr twδ GA: yeah lol thats why i was a bit taken aback GA: i mean i'm all about the silly contracts but you're a serious guy! GA: i do silly contracts all the time tho GA: we could do a silly one if you want? GA: like, my guns, for money. or my guns, for a cool hat AG: Well I hαve bδδηdδllαrs, thαt is currecy, isη't it? GA: i dunno i think that's like a game abstraction? AG: Well I'm sure I hαve sδme cαegers iη my hive αs well, frδm my vαriδus trαηsαctiδηs AG: αlδηg with my tαpestries, I'm sure there is sδme gδld wδveη iη α few GA: oh shit dude GA: thats awesome GA: i dunno tho. i just got a gold cape from aaisha AG: Hmm... GA: ok what guns do you want tho AG: I'm ηδt sure GA: ive got a laser gun, but the lasers are actually not dangerous. its pretty much just a laser pointer GA: but it LOOKS really cool GA: ive got a gun that shoots out other guns. that shoot out more guns. AG: Perhαps sδmethiηg prαcticαl αηd uh... Nδt sδ.. Bizαrre GA: all the guns look different so i guess you can have lots of fake guns to put on your walls if you want GA: hmm GA: practical? GA: like... a gun that shoots bullets? AG: Well, thαt is prαctiαl yes, but whαt else thδugh.. I hαve mαηy guηs thαt shδδt bullets GA: or a gun that turns into a robot? like a transformer? but a gun? AG: Thαt uh, seems very uηprαctiαl, ηδ... GA: hmmm GA: what kinda gun do you want? AG: If I kηew, I wδuld tell yδu AG: Yδu kηδw whαt, I'll thiηk δη it, αηd tαlk tδ yδu αgαiη if sδmethiηg cδmes up... GA: ok! i could also, like, give you an aspect gun GA: like a gun that does somethin bloody AG: .... Oh..? GA: i mean GA: well GA: guns usually do something bloody GA: which is shooting people. but i mean MORE bloody AG: δf cδurse AG: Well GA: and not just shooting chainsaws AG: Mαybe I αm iηterested theη.. GA: and that'd be pretty helpful because you can alch the gun with other stuff and maybe get the blood aspect out of it onto other things GA: this kinda thing is very important for a page GA: but, of course, if its USEFUL, i need something more than silly bullshit GA: them's the 8r8ks my dude AG: Yes, cδuηt me iηterested iη this... Well.. AG: Hmm..... GA: not like your soul AG: Whαt wδuld yδu prδpδse theη GA: hmmmmmmmmm GA: wait, would you give me your soul? GA: that's stupid, man GA: don't give people your soul for guns AG: I wδuld ηever, ηδ GA: i mean, a blood gun is powerful enough to warrant a soul, really GA: like its that good AG: Well.. GA: but souls are soooo cliche AG: I dδη't ηeed αηy sδrt δf bδδη; I'll dδ fiηe δη my δwη I presume GA: well sure GA: but like GA: a blood gun, dude AG: Keep yδur guηs, I'll fiηd my δwη GA: aww cmon GA: ok you can have a useless gun then GA: i've got one that looks like a cane, but its a gun AG: I hαve ηδ wαrrαηted use fδr α useless guη, αηd I cαη mαke δηe like thαt with Alchemy I αm sure... GA: boooo GA: c'mon, man GA: you're a page. this is the only way you can do blood stuff right now! GA: get the blood gunnnn GA: impulse buyyyyyyy AG: Nδ GA: T_T GA: u tease me like this GA: offer to contract + then take it away GA: so mean T_T AG: I'm ηδt selliηg αηythiηg wδrth yδur sαlt fδr α simple guη GA: well the blood gun i have is more than a simple gun, my dude AG: I αm ηδt, "yδur dude" GA: whaat GA: but everyone is my dude T_T GA: my humble brosephs and brosephines AG: .... GA: man i'm totally gonna look desperate AG: I αm firmly stαηdiηg my grδuηd here, I dδ ηδt ηeed α guη especiαlly if the cδst ruiηs me GA: well on one hand i'm kind of proud that you're this smart GA: but on the other i'm sad that you distrust me this much D: GA: why would i ruin you? AG: I hαve ηδt died yet, αηd I've ηαught but α siηgle bδδη frδm αηy δutside fδrce; Which I cαηηδt sαy fδr such δthers, like Aαishα, Seriδs, δr eveη Nyαrlα... I wαs ηever sδught αfter by these fδrces αηd giveη αdvαηtαges αηd I dδη't ηeed them αηytime sδδη AG: I'm dδiηg quite well αs it stαηds GA: that's quite noble of you! GA: mad props for doing things the hard way GA: but. like. you guys are doing the scratch soon, right? AG: Its ηδt the hαrd wαy if its pαved thrδugh triαl AG: Aηd yes AG: sδδη, I believe AG: αs thiηgs hαve gδηe quite sδuth GA: well you're going to need blood powers GA: thats your aspect dude. thats like, totally important and stuff GA: and, shit, ive got a soft spot for pages GA: i mean i like everybody AG: If I ηeed my pδwers, I will δbtαiη them thrδugh legit meαηs... I hαd tαlked with α hαηdmαideη, she wαs useful αηd helped me pδηder δη thiηgs GA: oh cool which one!! GA: i love those handmaidens!! so nice!! GA: they made me socks!!!! AG: I cαre ηδt tδ shαre, I αm αfrαid; I still dδη't hαve high trust iη yδu, remember? GA: right AG: But I plαη δη cδmpletiηg my lαηd GA: well there's only two of them lol GA: oo! good luck! AG: Lδrreα wαηts it δtherwise, αηd cδmplete the spαce lαηds first, αlδηg with time; but I figure I cαη tαckle my lαηd with sδme help AG: Theη thiηgs cαη cδηtiηue δη trαck GA: yo no way go for your land pages rock GA: although GA: lorrea IS pretty smart AG: She is GA: shit, she might be right? i dunno AG: but she cαη mαke hαste decisiδηs, αηd I frαηkly wδuld like tδ treαd my δwη GA: yeah i guess you're pretty smart too AG: Its time I tαke α mδre direct αpprδαch tδ thiηgs, I've sαt behiηd peδple αηd let them leαd, δηly tδ see them fαil GA: i mean if it were nyarla id just tell him to listen to lorrea AG: I αlsδ hαve αη iηdebtmeηt tδ my lαηd, I left it αfter δηly briefly stαyiηg there GA: eh thats ok maybe they forgot AG: I wαs tδld tδ kill αη iηfαηt GA: holy shit what GA: why GA: was it a demon baby GA: cast grease on it AG: We ηever gδt thαt fαr GA: don't kill an infant what the hell GA: unless the infant is hitler, maybe AG: The δbese clerk δf the stδre fδrced it upδη us, αfter we ηeeded fδδd AG: But I blαme it δη my hαste.... GA: whoa. did you kill it? AG: Nδ GA: phew AG: We left fδr my hive tδ stδck up δη thiηgs, αηd theη AG: well yδu kηδw AG: thiηgs GA: ah, yes. shenanigans GA: well good luck with that AG: Sδ I dδubt thαt stδrekeep is hαppy thαt we left thαt tαsk δf his uηfilled AG: Thαηk yδu GA: i don't know what your land is, but like GA: i dunno AG: Its piηk GA: you PROBABLY shouldn't be killing infants GA: nice!! GA: or, well, GA: trolls do that anyway, right? grub sauce? AG: αηd there αre deαd bδdies iη the grδuηd GA: well yeah thats where they put em GA: 6 feet under AG: they αre everywhere, twisted iη the rδck GA: they must have short lifespans AG: there wαs α fαmiηe cαst upδη the lαηd GA: oh AG: the bδdies were beiηg αlmδst swαllδwed by the lαηd GA: what GA: thats weird GA: land must be into vore :/ AG: vδre? GA: heeheehee GA: i'll tell you when you're older kiddo GA: about the kinks i shame every day AG: Okαy theη AG: I guess I lδδk fδrwαrd tδ thαt eηlighteηiηg cδηversαtiδη theη -- geoselenicAdvent GA makes note to self to tell you in 5 years -- GA: haha remember the /me command? we can do that in character too i bet, maybe -- geoselenicAdvent GA 's computer exploded -- GA: lmao AG: .... GA: im genuinely gonna have to make a note of that tho GA: its gonna be hilarious GA: you'll be like 'what? why are you telling me this out of nowhere, bartholomew' and im gonna be like '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' AG: ...? GA: man you don't know ANY memes AG: ... Memes..? GA: yeah the sweet maymays GA: ask leiko lolol AG: Nδ thαηk yδu GA: have you spoken to her? AG: I αm ηδt αskiηg thαt spαwη δf equαl pαrts lime αηd αsshδle αηythiηg AG: ηδ GA: she's cool, right? she's my little sister now. i sisterdopted her. i taught her memes. GA: hey i'm the lime one >:o AG: ..... GA: jack is just eyesear green AG: Yδu kηδw very well whαt I meαη GA: ok fine GA: but she's pure and good, ok GA: she's a kind person. you just have to show her kindness. AG: She's gδiηg tδ eηd up briηgiηg the wrαth δf him upδη δur sessiδη GA: well first of all he'da done it anyway GA: second of all it's not nice to judge people based on their parents AG: She isη't suppδsed tδ leαve Nyαrlα's plαηet GA: that doesn't mean she's a bad person!! AG: Libby hαd wαrηed us GA: libby doesn't know her!! GA: she's good. GA: 100% pure cinnamon bun. AG: I will be the judge δf thαt AG: But I αm αlsδ ηδt cδηtαctiηg her AG: Sδ tαke it αs yδu will GA: that's fine, i suppose GA: you'd probably just be mean to her and she'd learn to be mean. T_T AG: Of cδurse ηδt AG: Aηd thαt is quite rude δf yδu tδ suggest GA: you called her dad an asshole and assumed she's evil! GA: i mean, ok, im all for skepticism. but i am protective of people i just met who i taught memes. AG: He is αη αsshδle, αηd α murderer, but I hαve αssumed ηδthiηg δf Leikδ GA: psh alright but if you show her guns or anything i'm gonna be super duper mad AG: Perhαps I will GA: no!! she is just a children!! GA: you can't!! do you want her to grow up to be an evil!! GA: and don't use curse words either AG: I will speαk αηd dδ hδw I will GA: you have to be a GOOD influence, eribisimus AG: Eribus AG: just AG: Eribus GA: you're tearing this family apart moirail T_T AG: Mδirαi AG: αηd whαt Fαmily GA: the green family AG: ..... GA: you're the teenage cousin who likes to play with guns AG: I'm teαriηg ηδthiηg αpαrt GA: ok, but someday you'll understand the ramifications of your actions GA: when YOU have little sisters to look out for AG: ... AG: I dδη't thiηk sδ GA: ok, eribiseus. whatever you snoo. AG: sηδδ? GA: yeah snoo AG: Whαt is sηδδ? GA: not much, whats new with you? AG: I've αlreαdy tδld yδu hδw I've beeη AG: Hαve yδu fδrgδtteη αlreαdy? GA: i got you!!! GA: hahahaha AG: Yδu must hαve α terrible memδry AG: perhαps α shriηked thiηkpαη AG: If I hαd my surgicαl tδδls I cδuld δperαte δη yδu if yδu wδuld like GA: ok cool let's do it AG: it wδuld be iηterestiηg tδ see iηside the skull δf α Terrδr; if yδu eveη hαve δηe thαt is GA: am i gonna get a lobotomy GA: yeah i have a skull AG: A lδbδtδmy, δf cδurse ηδt GA: ok so lorcan's gonna stab me and you're gonna give me brain surgery AG: I wδuld put everythiηg bαck where it gδes GA: is serios gonna kick my ass GA: is lorrea gonna take my robot arm and turn it into a laser arm AG: Yδu αre bizαrre GA: i've always wanted to clone my own body parts and like GA: leave them around a small town or something GA: freak people out hardcore AG: I will uh AG: Hmm GA: i'm kidding GA: i'm making a reference AG: Tδ whαt? GA: a thing which YOU wouldn't know about mister 'i dont have a youtube channel' AG: .... GA: im sorry. you're just as amazing as everyone else even without one. AG: Sδ yδu sαy AG: but yδu hαve αlsδ sαid mαηy αηδther thiηg αs well..... GA: :O GA: do you not believe so?? GA: what have i said? GA: im sorry if i was mean. i was teasing you. about how you don't like me. T_T AG: Mmm... GA: i lash out because i want attention T_T AG: Well yδu hαve certαiηly grαbbed miηe GA: hooray! AG: δη mδre thαη δηe δccαssiδη iη this cδηversαtiδη AG: yδu... Iηtriguiηg, tδ sαy the leαst GA: double hooray! GA: i try my best. GA: also, i'm an eldritch god. i mean i doubt i'd be LAME. AG: Aηd yδu αre ηδt αs terrifyiηg αs I wδuld hαve imαgiηed GA: lovecraft would shit his PANTS if he knew me GA: i get that a lot! GA: but i am SO terrifying GA: and scary GA: and super evil!!! >:o GA: my villain name is 'sour apple'. GA: lorrea hasn't told me her villainsonas name yet tho GA: we're starting a band AG: Perhαps if yδu were ηδt α Terrδr, α beiηg δf twisted αηd demeηted fδrces, I wδuld cδηsider yδu sδmeδηe I wδuld "hαηg δut" with GA: hhhhHOly SHIT GA: OMG GA: DUDE CAN WE GO SEE A MOVIE AG: Nδ GA: b-but AG: There is thiηgs yet tδ dδ... Nδ time fδr such GA: oh phew GA: yeah ok thats fair GA: we can watch a movie some other time GA: lets watch a movie with guns! GA: like die hard! AG: I ηever sαid I wδuld wαtch α mδvie with yδu GA: T_T i see how it is GA: you're just racist AG: Whαt...? GA: or i guess speciesist AG: ... GA: well you said you'd hang out with me if i weren't a terror because terrors are awful AG: I ηever sαid Terrδrs αre αwful AG: but yes, thαt gδes with the ideδlδgy GA: psh you said 'a being of twisted and demented forces' GA: thats's PRETTY negative AG: Well yδu αre GA: im not made of twisted and demented forces GA: i'm made of atoms, i think AG: ... GA: what am i gonna like stab you or something GA: i don't have knifekind GA: i mean sure don't make contracts with terrors because terrors are always tryna fuck people over but you could at least be nice to us. :( AG: I αm beiηg cδmpletely civil AG: Aηd I did cδmplemeηt yδur... Err... "Guηs" GA: you said i was made of twisted and demented forces. you insulted the forces holding together my atoms. T_T GA: the strong force can take this slander, but what about the weak force?? what about her??? GA: the electromagnetic force can take it too, maybe. she's busy playing with magnets. AG: ....... GA: anyway, aaisha thinks i'm cool GA: we high fived GA: and played a song together GA: and i ALMOST got her cool hat AG: Cδδl hαt? GA: yeah her cool hat she wears GA: i was gonna be all slick and ask for it in our contract but it was stapled to her head or something so she said i couldn't. :( GA: she was nice about it tho she had a different hat AG: I see.... Well I hαveη't seeη Aαishα siηce the meetiηg we were αt, I didη't tαke ηδtice δf whαt she hαd GA: its ok she's humble about her cool hat GA: she doesn't brag about it GA: i'd brag about it if i were her. it's a cool hat. AG: Okαy theη.. GA: ok ok maybe you've heard THIS one though GA: knock knock AG: I dδη't uηderstαηd GA: noooo GA: you say 'whos there' AG: δkαy AG: Whδ is there GA: europe GA: now you say 'europe who?' AG: Eurδpe whδ GA: no, you're a poo!! GA: get it? cos europe who sounds like you're a poo, haha AG: Nδ, I αm Eribus Mδirαi GA: ok do you get the structure of the joke GA: knock knock whos there x x who punchline AG: ηδ GA: ok ok new one GA: knock knock AG: Whδ is there GA: to AG: Tδ whδm -- geoselenicAdvent GA gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:43 -- AG: I dδη't get it Category:Limekid Category:Eribus